


Things That I've Learned

by MistyRay00



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyRay00/pseuds/MistyRay00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets to know more about Lula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That I've Learned

There were quite a few things that Jack had discovered about Lula in the past month. Some deep things that drilled straight down into dark places she would really rather suppress. Like her the saga of her father’s actions. Some very seemingly trivial things that he mentally jotted down. Like her adoration of liquorish. Some things that screamed “Lula!” so loudly he should’ve figured it long before he discovered it. Like her delight in carnivorous plants. Some things that he could only use when they were alone. Like the way she would melt in his arms every time he kissed her neck or ear. Some things that were completely surprising to him. Like the fact that she sang. 

He heard her first in the shower, just barely. They were in the Philippines now, staying in small wooden houses on the beach. They were a bit on the rustic side, and it felt just a bit like you didn’t really have walls when the wind blew, but the ocean made it worthwhile. 

The showers were outside of the cabins, surrounded by a bamboo partition as some form of privacy. When they first got there, they were all five so exhausted and sleep deprived and desperate of showers that those were the first stop for all parties. Lula had insisted Jack go first in their shared shower, she would take longer and she didn’t want to hold him up. He almost commented about how he wouldn’t mind it being a longer shower if she decided to join him, but he knew she was even more exhausted that he was. The last few days in Italy were took an emotional toll on her, sharing some childhood terrors she obviously hadn’t seriously opened up about before.  
Jack finished his shower rather quickly and went straight to the mosquito net -clad bed as she went to take her turn. He hadn’t been lying there long when he heard her, ever so faintly. He strained to make out the words. 

Your eyes are full  
Full of the future of us  
The air changes as you look across  
At me in that wondering way

It is as if  
I knew you before we spoke  
Do our hearts know something we don’t?  
Conspiring, converging without giving us any say

There was a full, rather jazzy feel to her voice. She was actually rather good, he mused. He couldn’t help but smile at the lyrics most likely being meant toward him, even though she also likely had no idea he could hear. 

You sing me to sleep  
Talk down my walls  
Look through my windows as I wait  
You could be the thief  
I give the key to

It fits in your hand like water in rain  
It unlocks our two different selves  
And shows we are the same

Rather than wait ‘til I put me out for the taking  
You’re breaking  
You’re breaking  
You’re breaking into my heart  
And I’m letting you

The thief. He didn’t think he’d ever hear himself referred to it in such a way that we wouldn’t be ashamed. Yet here he was, once again thrown for a loop by the whirlwind that was Lula. She wasn’t one to wait for things to happen between them. Yet he found a barrier of where she was comfortable having him, somewhere she had locked off inside her. She didn’t have many cards to hide, but the few she did she held close. Yet he saw through her hand as if it were transparent. Nothing was ever locked. And he treasured what he found on the other side. 

He was consumed in thought to the point he didn’t notice she was done until she sat on the bed next to him. He looked over as she dipped her head to let the towel twist fall off it. And then proceeded to shake her wet hair. And then looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

Jack grimaced with his eyes shut tight until he felt the water stop. “Perfect,” he said smiling a pained grin. Then without warning, he silently let his hand fall over to where her towel clung to her body. And tugged.

“Hey!” she explained before covering herself with one of the pillows. “You’re going to split your cheeks if you keep smiling that wide, you know,” she spat, but with a traitor smile of her own. 

He walked over to her a little too confidently. She’d fix that, she thought. He reached for the pillow in front of her, and before he knew it, he was missing the towel that was around his waist. 

The message was made. But neither cared after their lips met.

A/N The song In this text is not mine. It is Brooke Fraser's. Listen to it if you care to. It really is quite beautiful.


End file.
